Knight in Power Armor
by ArchAngelGundam
Summary: S/I What happens when a soldier, with a rare chivalrous attitude, finds himself thrown into one of his favorite video-games? Read to find out. Rated T for language and violence. It's Fallout, afterall.
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter One: Not in Kansas Anymore

**A/N: Just a FYI to readers out there, this is the first fic I've written. That said, I'm more than willing to read constructive criticism, so long as it isn't flaming. Enjoy the fic.**

'At last. After two tours to Iraq, one to Afghanistan, and ten years of active duty I'm finally free to do what I want, when I want, how I want. No more sergeants yelling in my face, and no more officers looking over my shoulder. Freedom never felt so good.' These were my thoughts as I entered my house, left to me by my father. I had no idea the fate that awaited me the following morning; I just set my stuff down in the living room, and walked upstairs to go to sleep. When I woke up, I found an adventure I had never thought I would have.

The first thing I noticed was my bed was much less comfortable than it was when I fell asleep. I sat up to see what happened, but was only more confused when I found myself in what looked like the end of a sewer system, smelled like one too. My 'bed' was a simple mattress on the ground, no frame, no sheets, no blankets. Taking in my surroundings, I saw a set of combat armor, with helmet, what looked like an AK-47, and a foot locker. My own attire, also changed from when I fell asleep, was a white(ish) T-shirt and blue shorts. More strange was what was on my left arm, what looked like an oversized metal bracelet. It looked familiar, and on closer inspection, I found it was Pip-Boy. I kid you not an honest to God, genuine, straight from the game, Pip-boy. A 3000-a model if I was reading it right, but with everything else going on, I wasn't sure of even that.

My initial thought was one of panic (Wouldn't you?) but if the Pip-boy from the game was here, I knew some other things from the game might be as well. Things that I didn't want to meet in bed clothes. I quickly put on the helmet and armor, over the combat fatigues I found under it, and the boots I found under the fatigues. I checked the rifle, AK-47 like I thought. I'd seen enough of those on dead insurgents to know. It didn't have a magazine though, so, keeping vigil on the sewer tunnel, I opened the locker. I found a LBE **(See A/N at the bottom)** with seven mags, fully loaded by the looks of things, a combat knife with a hook up to attach it to the AK for a bayonet, a leather pouch full of bottle caps, three bottles of water, looked clean, but you never know, and what looked like a passable imitation of food. On the bottom of it all was a backpack to put everything. All of it, besides the food, was in good enough condition for use, considering that it was probably 200 years old.

Now properly dressed, armed, and supplied, I turned my attention to the Pip-boy. How it knew what I had, I'll never know, but the inventory listed everything I had on and in my pack. I checked the notes to see if I could find something to make sense of what the hell happened. I'm not sure I liked what I found. There was one audio recording listed 'Welcome.' I hit play, like I had anything better to do.

"Williamson, Jason R. Specialist in the army of the United States of America. Promoted to Sergeant twice, twice demoted. Once for insubordination, (refusal to lead troops into what was later confirmed as an ambush) once for striking a superior officer. (The records fail to note that said officer was attempting to rape a female soldier) You have been chosen to help heal this world, ripped asunder by war. Your personality profile and martial prowess match that which is needed in this wasteland. What you do from here is your choice, but note that if you chose inaction, many innocents will die from your absence. The artificial intelligence in this Pip-boy, which will be activated at the end of this recording, will help you in any difficulty you find yourself that does not involve direct confrontation with the inhabitants of this wasteland. We will contact you when you have made sufficient progress. Welcome to Washington D.C. 2277"

I just stood there in a daze as I tried to absorb all this information. It seemed like something straight out of a fan fic. That was the when my oversized wrist watch decided was a good time to speak.

"Good morning, sir! I have been monitored to respond to the name Robby. I will be accompanying you in your quest into the wasteland." It said. I almost laughed.

"Robby? Really? What, your programmers watch Forbidden Planet one to many times?" I replied.

"I wouldn't know, sir. I wasn't activated until just this moment. Is there anything I can help you with at the moment, sir?"

"First off, you can stop calling me 'sir,' I work for a living."

"Of course you do, sir." I hung my head.

"Second, where the hell are we?"

"It would appear to be a sewer system, sir."

"Oh! Is that what that smell is? I never would have guessed."

"In my defense, sir, you did leave yourself wide open for that." I face palmed.

"Alright wise guy, how about on the map?"

"We are approximately one half of a kilometer southwest of the settlement known as Megaton. A wonderful town, I'm told, sir. So long as you don't mind the bomb sitting in the middle of it."

"Yes, I'm aware of the bomb. Can you patch into the GNR radio broadcast?"

"Childs play, sir. Patching in now." The broadcast was heavy with static, but I could make out Three Dog talking about how James had recently left Vault 101. Good, the wanderer shouldn't be too far behind.

I climbed out of the sewer, getting my first good look at the Capital Wasteland. Just like the game. I checked the position of the sun to get a sense of direction, should be east southeast. Using that as a reverence, I headed northeast toward Megaton.

"Rob, bring up the map and orient it to the direction I'm traveling, and put a waypoint on Megaton, please."

"Please? Such manners. I see the profile was accurate in reference to your personality."

"I'd prefer if that were not mentioned any time soon. Still coming to grips with it."

"Of course, sir. Map and waypoint are in place and auto aligning to your direction." I check the screen, and he was right. I turned a little, and the map turned with me. I grinned, always easily amused.

"Thanks, and could you kill the radio? No need to draw unwanted attention."

"Indeed. These critters are known to be a bit nasty, sir." The radio cut out as I made my way to Megaton, AK at low ready in case it was needed.

**A/N: A LBE is basically a vest that soldiers were in combat to hold ammo, first aid kit, grenades, and other useful stuff. Other than that, there is the first chapter of my first fan fic. Now that I actually have one up, I wonder how many people will read it.**

**Also, do to some of the reviews; I have made some slight modifications in paragraph structure. Hopefully it works.**


	2. Welcome to Megaton

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 2: Welcome to Megaton

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my story so far. I've made some corrections, so if the urge strikes you; feel free to check them out. Also, a warning in the event that it matters; there will be foul language used in this chapter.**

**See That Guy: Hopefully I've shone more emotion in this chapter, but for his initial reaction, he's prior military, he makes sure he can defend himself first, and then start to worry about what happened. Same idea for ambush reactions.**

**More or Less anonymous: Those are the only two disciplinary actions in which he got demoted. You (as in the reader) don't know what other trouble he's gotten into, nor how much of it may or may not have been his fault. Just FYI.**

Normal story

"Speech"

'Thought'

**(Authors note)**

After walking for a few minutes, it started to dawn on me; I was in Fallout 3! I was in a damned video game! How the _FUCK_ did I wind up in a god damned _video game_! I'd seen more than my share of combat, I'd been shot at, I'd been _shot_, I've killed and I've done more than a few things I'm not proud of, but this was starting to freak me out, and I don't get freaked out. A little squeamish at a body torn apart by an explosive, maybe, but I never freaked out. Live fire training took care of that, mostly. Robby seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Sir, are you alright? You've been walking back and forth for the last 45 seconds." It said. Almost in a concerned tone. Strange, for a computer, but it did seem to have a since of humor, so.

"I think… I think I've started to come to terms with my being… here."

"I take it that's not going well, sir?"

"No. Why? Why, out of all the people on Earth, why me?"

"You're personality prof…"

"Don't give me that shit! There has to have been someone else that matches what you need. Why the _FUCK_ me!" Robby was silent for a few seconds and when he did talk, it was in a hushed voice.

"I honestly don't know, sir." Before I could respond, I heard something running towards me. Training and experience took over. I turned, raised my rifle, sighted the enemy, a mole rat, aimed, and fired off a burst of bullets. The rifle must have been in very good condition for Fallout; all three rounds hit square in the head. It didn't explode, like in the game, but it did drop dead. I walked over, but recoiled quickly. It smelled worse than the sewer that I had just stopped smelling. I took a deep breath.

'Get a grip Jason. You're here. It's fucked up, it's insane, but I can get through it. I can use the fact that I know what's going on to my advantage.'

"Ok. I think… I think I'm good, for now."

"Very good to hear, sir! Now, if I may make a suggestion, shall we continue on? There may be more of those critters lingering about out here." About 15 minutes later, I caught my first look at Megaton. Like everything else I'd seen, it looked straight out of the game. If this kept up, I might start thinking this _is_ the game. Either that or the most wacked out dream I'd ever had. Thinking on that, I pinched myself to test that theory. Felt real enough to me.

"I presume that means you're really here, sir?" I stared at the Pipboy.

"Seems like. How'd you know what I did?"

"I have connections into your surface nerves, sir. From those I can detect your level of health and injuries. Right down to something as small as a pinch. How else did you think I had accurate information for the status screen?"

"I've been trying to wrap my head around too many other things to think about that. Makes sense though." Shortly thereafter, I found myself in front of Megaton, being yelled at.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" I looked up to see Stockholm pointing his gun at me.

"This is new. INFORMATION, TRADE, AND A PLACE TO SPEND THE NIGHT." I yelled back.

"KEEP YOUR WEAPON HOLSTERED!" I heard the sound of an engine revving, and the doors opening. I slung the AK across my back, barrel pointed down and right. A trick I learned so I could draw my weapon quickly. It seemed that whatever the game did to make the weapons just sit there didn't work, I had tried earlier.

"Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." I said as I walked in. Once inside, when I saw Lucas Sims, I hesitated. This would be the first time I actually had a conversation with another human since arriving here. Yelling at Stockholm didn't count.

"I'll be damned. Another newcomer."

'Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.'

"Name's Lucas Sims, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises. I don't know why, but I like you boy! Something tells me you're all right. So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something." I had to work to keep from face-palming, straight out of the game in every aspect. I decided to skip some of the game forced pleasantries and cut to the chase earlier.

"Thank you sheriff. Could you point me in the direction of someplace to trade for supplies and information, and also a place to rest?"

"Moria sells all kinds of stuff at her place, Craterside Supply. Take a guess where it is? Heh heh heh heh. As for information, you could try Moriarty's. Just be careful. Moriarty is NOT your friend, no matter what he may say, so don't fall for his lies. And for god's sake, don't trust the man. Nova at Moriarty's would be able to get you a bed. Anything else you need?"

"That should do me. Thanks sheriff, I'll let you continue on with your business now."

"Sure thing. Take care, now."

"Will do. You too." I walked past Sims and started up towards Moria's.

'Way too similar to the game. How did, what-ever-there-name-was, know? It's too damn close for it to be a coincidence. Argh, I'm just going to drive myself crazy thinking about all this shit, best to focus on the here and now.' I leaned against the wall to Craterside Supply, pulled out my bag of caps and counted them up, to make sure I had enough for a bed, if need be. 375 caps, didn't take as long to count as you might think. I entered the shop and noticed that the armored 101 suit wasn't there, meaning the lone wanderer _had_ already been by.

"Well look at you. You seem much better equipped than most people that come in here. Looking to sell some of it?" Moira, cheerful as ever.

"Ah, no thank you, I think I'll hold onto this a little while longer."

"No problem. If you change your mind though, I'll give you a good deal. That stuff's in great condition."

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you know of any work that needs to be done around here? I mean for someone as well equipped as I am."

"Not really, no. I used to, but a nice young girl from a nearby vault is helping me with that."

'A girl? Why am I surprised? Perfectly reasonable for the lone wanderer to be female.'

"From the vault you say? Could you tell me more about her?"

"Why? You looking to settle a score or something?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Let's just say that, well, she and I have similar goals, should have similar goals, or will, should have similar… I don't know. It's complicated."

"Sure sounds like it. When I see her again I'll point her in your direction. Ah, what was your name again?"

"My name? It's, ah, just call me, Knight."

"Knight? So where's your sword?" I patted the rifle on my back.

"Modern times, modern weapons. I should be around town for a short while, can't say where exactly."

"You got enough caps for a room at Moriarty's for that long?"

"I don't think that long, but I'm sure I'll find a place." I set a few caps on the counter. "Thanks for the info Moria. See you around."

"What's the caps for?"

"For pointing that vault girl in my direction. I like to thank those who help me by helping them, and caps usually help in all kinds of situations. Take care."

"You too." I left the store and checked the time on my Pip-boy; 1446 **(2:46)** lunch time. I headed to the common building, found a little corner bed that was unused, and pulled out something that looked like a poor imitation of steak. I took a bite, and almost regretted it. Fortunately for me, I had eaten plenty of MREs, so I knew how to eat without tasting much. I think I preferred the MREs, though. After eating, I took apart the AK-47 and cleaned it with some rags I found lying around. With that, I decided that I had had enough for one day, gathered my gear so that I would wake up if someone disturbed it, and settled in for a nights rest, hoping that no one would stab me in the back to grab my gear, and praying that all this was just a terrible nightmare, somehow.

**A/N: And there it is. Hopefully I've worked out some of the kinks. To those who want to see something specific happen in the story, give me a shout out. You just might see it happen. Of course, I reserve the right to say 'no.'**


	3. A Fateful Meeting

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 3: A Fateful Meeting

**A/N: My thanks to all those who have left a review, favorite, and so on and so forth.**

**To help readers keep track of who is speaking, when 3 or more people are conversing, a letter, or two depending on names, will be put in front of their dialogue.**

**Mr. Trickman: We'll see. Not in this chapter, but soon. Hopefully**

**Big Sister K: Some of that is explained in this chapter.**

That night I had a dream, or was it a nightmare? I was home, with my friends and family. When I woke, well, let's just say disappointed was an understatement. I almost had a break down right then and there thinking that I might never see any of them again. Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you want to look at it, I knew that if I were to have any chance to get home, I would have to find those who brought me here. After eating, something, I wasn't quite sure anymore, I grabbed my gear and went for a walk around the city. I always think better on my feet.

Let's see. First, who might have the tech to take me from my, world, to this one? The Brotherhood of Steel might, but they're more concerned about old tech from this world. I couldn't help any more than one of their knights. The Enclave would have no problem yanking someone from their home to suit their own needs, and they might have the tech, but I doubt they'd let me just wander around of my own free will. House over in New Vegas might, but judging from where I am, I think it's unlikely that he'd send me here. So, unless I'm wrong about their personalities, it must be someone else, but there is no one else from the games that might have the technology to jump dimensions, realities, universes, or whatever. That leaves 2 possibilities, that it was someone outside what remains of the U.S. in the game, or it was someone with little to no direct connection to the game. The question then becomes…

Cl-click. 'Now what?'

"Alright buster. Who are you, and why are you looking for me?" I put my hands up so the person behind me wouldn't pull the trigger, hopefully.

"If you are who I think you are, then I am no threat to you. If you are not, then I am not looking for you and you have the wrong guy."

"What? Drop the double talk and tell me, Knight, why did you ask Moira about me."

"Well, you already know my name, so we can move on from that. I'm looking for your father as well as you."

"What do you know about my dad?"

"A bit, though I'm disinclined to speak about it to someone I can't see, holding a gun to my head." She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Drop your weapon, by the barrel, and take 2 steps forward." I did as she asked. I heard her pick up the AK. "Alright." I turned to face her. Not quite what I was expecting, but there wasn't exactly a default design. She held a 10mm in one hand, and my AK in her other. "You know Moriarty's?"

"Of it, never cared to go in."

"You will now, that's where we're going to talk."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I didn't give you a choice."

"No, but are you sure you want Moriarty to hear more about your dad? Slime-ball that he is, I'm sure he'd use that information as best he could to turn a profit. Not the best of situations."

"Then we head up to Moira's." I led the way, so that she could keep an eye on me.

M: "Hey there Kess. I see you've met Knight." I could almost hear the face palm 'Kess' was dying to make.

Ke: "Thanks for telling him my name, Moira."

M: "You haven't told him your name yet? That's not very polite."

Ke: "It is if he wants to kill me."

Kn: "Which I don't."

Ke: "Then what's with the heavy gear?"

Kn: "First, it's not that heavy. Second, it's a harsh wasteland out there. You know that as well as I do."

M: "He has a point, Kess."

Ke: "Alright." She holstered her 10mm and held my AK in both hands. "You were going to tell me about my dad." A statement, not a question.

Kn: "Way back when, before you were born, James was involved in an operation called 'Project Purity.' It was going well, until your mother died in child birth. After that, all James could think about was you, and how he could keep you safe. He came to the conclusion that the only way he could, was to get both of you into Vault 101."

Ke: "Now I know you're full of shit. My dad and I were both born in the vault."

Kn: "No, you weren't. If you don't believe me, talk to Moriarty, he'll tell you the exact same thing."

Ke: "So you _are_ in league with Moriarty."

Kn: "Oh, God I hope not. He just has similar information to what I have."

Ke: "Fine. Moira, keep him here. I'll be back soon." Kess walked out the door and I leaned against the wall.

M: "So. I take it you don't know each other."

Kn: "Not 'till today. I hear you're writing a book. How's it coming?"

"Oh, it's coming along fine. Kess has been a big help with it." A few seconds roll by.

"So… Wonderful weather we're having."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Small talk, trying, and failing, to make this less of an awkward silence."

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't find silence awkward at all."

"Well good for you." I said under my breath. A few minutes later, Kess returned. She didn't look happy.

Kn: "Let me guess. He gave you some information, but demanded a hundred some odd caps to tell you where he went. Right?"

Ke: "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Kn: "I know his kind. Probably gave you some sort of work to get that much, then tripled the price on you. Then you get people like me. Nice enough, but with a goal in mind. I'm more than willing to let you know where your dad went, at a much more reasonable price too."

Ke: "So you want money too? You people are all the same."

"Who said anything about money? My price is that we go together. Mutually beneficial, and an extra gun hand is always useful in this wasteland. If you're still suspicious of me, the only thing I can offer is my word of honor that I have no ill will or intentions towards you or your father. If that's not good enough, then you are left with 2 options. Pay Moriarty, or strike it out on your own, which I don't recommend without some really heavy gear. So, what do you say?" I put my hand out to shake. "Do we have a deal?" She hesitated, thinking it over. Smart girl. Finally, she took my hand.

"Deal, but you backstab me, you will pay dearly for it."

"Good thing I don't intend to. Shall we leave now, or do you have something to take care of?"

"Just a few things. I'll meet you by the entrance when I'm done."

"Just don't take too long. Can I have my rifle back, by the way?"

"Oh. Yeah, here." She's cute when she's embarrassed. I thanked her, and made my way around the back of the buildings.

'This is either going to be really good, or really bad. Let's just hope I don't open my big mouth and say the wrong thing.' When no one was looking I brought my Pip-boy up to view the screen.

"I noticed you haven't said anything since we got here, Robby."

"A Pip-boy doesn't normally speak, Sir, so I thought it prudent if I didn't say anything around anyone."

"Good, but you're going to have to keep quiet for some time, perhaps weeks, while I'm traveling with someone. You'd raise too many questions that I don't have answers to."

"Very good, Sir. Sealing my electronic lips."

'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into this time?'

**A/N: There it is. I seem to be short on witty comments to put in my A/Ns. Not sure if that's good, or bad. Either way, please r&r, and leave any plot points you want put in. Remember, I reserve the right to say 'no' and to twist and turn your ideas into something of my choice. Take care.**


	4. Explaining Project Purity

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 4: Explaining Project Purity

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting, but I do have an explanation. Two words; InFAMOUS 2. O.K. that was one word and a number, but you know what I mean.**

**Big Sister K & Mr. Zeek: Knight never really got a good look at her, being prodded with his own gun every now and then. The description is forthcoming.**

**Kenpokid: Not sure yet. Knight definitely wouldn't know until he ran into it, and even then, may or may not have played those parts.**

Knight's narration

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**(Authors notes)**

As I waited for Kess, I thought of what our plan of action would be. Kess was obviously working on Moira's book, but I didn't know how much she'd done yet. I knew there was a hollowed out rock with a sniper rifle behind Megaton, but how was I supposed to get it without Kess asking a lot of questions I didn't have answers for? Maybe I could slip out, grab it, and get back before Kess showed up. Nope, too late for that, here she comes. You know, this is the first time I've been able to get a good look at her without a gun pointed in my general direction. She's kind of cute. Ruffled brown hair, like she didn't care what it looked like or what others thought, about 4'' shorter than my 5'10'', flashing green eyes always on the lookout for trouble, leather armor, so she probably traded the armored 101 suit, 10mm holstered at her side, ready for action. **(I suck at describing people, I'm sorry.)** I may have been looking too long, though.

"Is there something on my face?" Yep, busted. I'll just have to leave that rifle for later.

"No, just trying to make sure I can pick you out in a crowd, and that I don't shoot you in an abandoned building, or something." She didn't look convinced. "So, shall we get started?"

"First you tell me what you know about my father."

"I think that's best told on the road, or way, or, whatever."

"Huh?"

"Not many roads are in good condition, and none for very long, so we wouldn't be on a road for any length of time, and now I'm babbling. I'll just shut up now." She looked like she didn't know what to make of me. Granted, _I_ don't know what to make of me half the time, but then, that's the world we live in, or I lived in, or, _damn it_, I'm doing it again.

"A bit odd, aren't you?"

"I've been told that, and worse. Anyway, let's go, and I'll tell you what I know." We left Megaton, and made our way south towards Rivet City, I had no inclination to fight a behemoth without some really heavy gear. Though, this not being a game, and us by passing that part of the story, the fight might happen without us. People might die if we didn't intervene. Of course, we might die if we do, and there I go again. I really do that a lot, don't I? I could ask Kess what she thought we should do, but not without her, again, asking questions I didn't have answers for. I used that excuse more than I'd like.

"Project Purity, a very ambitious set up. The goal was to build a water purifier so large and powerful that it would cleanse all the water in the Capital Wasteland. Revelations 21:6. 'I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.'"

"How do you know that passage?" Demanding, but I suppose I would too, if I were in her position.

"It's from the Christian Bible. I had one, but it was taken from me some time ago."

"That doesn't explain how you know it goes along with what my parents were doing." Crap, did I just reveal my hand? I hope I can get out of this.

"One of my connections, the same one who gave me all this information, told me about how your mother, and by extension father, related that passage to their work. It does give it a rather romantic feel to it."

"And who is this connection of yours?"

"That would be telling."

"That's why I asked."

"If I tell you it could put their life in danger."

"Their?"

"Only one, but would you rather me say his or her?"

"It would make more sense."

"But it wouldn't be as much fun."

"I take it back. You're not odd, you're weird."

"Because normal is boring, and has a tendency to get you killed."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"I do, but we were talking about your father. The Brotherhood of Steel was providing protection for the scientists working on the project. As I told you earlier, it was going well until you were born. Once James left for the vault, the others weren't able to make much progress, so the B.O.S. decided it wasn't worth protecting any more, and abandoned it. Unable to properly defend themselves from anyone and anything wanting in, the scientists decided to abandon it as well. Most went back to the nearby Rivet City, which is where we're going now."

"What's it like?"

"I've never been there personally, but I've heard they took a pre-war aircraft carrier and made a city out of it. With James back on the surface, it must mean he's made a breakthrough with the project. He'd need to round up the people he worked with before to make it work. That's the reason we're going."

"Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Not as much as you think. I'm just telling you facts and reasons. The most I have to think on it is to organize it." I checked the time on my Pip-boy; 2148. **(9:48)** It will be dark soon.

"Where did you get a Pip-boy?" Crap. That is exactly the type of question I wanted to avoid.

"You know, for the life of me I can't seem to remember. Useful bit of tech though. Let's find a place to spend the night."

"Why? It's not dark yet."

"No, but it will be much easier to find a spot while it's still light."

It took us about an hour to find one that worked. Hard to find, defensible, and somewhat comfortable, and by then it was almost too dark to see.

"I'll take the first shift."

"Don't try anything while I'm sleeping."

"It wouldn't go over well with James if I did."

"Is that all you care about?"

"No, but it's a good reason for me to behave myself." Not that I'd try anything anyway.

The hours passed by, and we finally changed shifts. I laid down on the softest piece of rock I could find, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Read and Review, leave tips, suggestions, criticism, plot ideas, and so on and so forth.**

**Rule 11: All of your carefully picked arguments can easily be ignored.**


	5. On the Road to Rivet City

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 5: On the Road to Rivet City

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry, just glad to be back out of the field and into the wonderland known as Civilization. The schedule is clear of any and all field opps between now and when I get out of the Army, so I should be good. Unless, of course, something comes straight out of the backside of left field.**

I had another dream about home. We were at my Aunts house, crazy as all hell, but I love her. Even saw my mom. We hadn't been on good terms when I got zapped here, now I may never get to make it up. Damn the ones who brought me here. They have no right playing god, just yanking people out of their homes for no good reason. Alright, maybe they had a good reason, but that doesn't help me much. I woke to Kess shaking me awake.

"Sun's up, time to get moving."

"Right *yawn* I'm up." I got up and saw that the sun wasn't quite all the way up, just under the horizon. Even on a landscape like the wasteland, a sunrise was always beautiful. Kess seemed to think so too.

"Amazing how the sun looks so early in the morning."

"You should see it out west; sun coming up over the horizon, light playing off of the mountains and plateaus, clear skies. You won't find much more beautiful than that in the world." Kess turned to me, arms crossed.

"And how would you know what the rest of the world looks like?"

"Old books, pictures, stories. An ancestor of mine traveled around the world, before the war." All true, just left out the part about how the war never happened in my world.

"You ever think we'll get things back to the way they were?"

"No." She gave me an odd look. "Too many scars, too much culture lost, but hopefully, with people like your father doing work like Purity, we'll make this a place worth living in."

"I still say you're weird."

"I never said I wasn't, and I've already told you how I feel about normal."

"Yeah you did. Come on. The sooner we get going, the sooner we get there."

"In a hurry are you?" I asked as we picked up what little was left of our makeshift camp.

"Not really, but I'd rather get moving before something tries to eat us."

"Point taken."

1234567890

"This next part to Rivet City takes us close to the D.C. ruins," I said as we neared said ruins. "So we'll have to be careful of super mutants."

"What's a super mutant?"

"Big, green, ugly, dangerous. Hard as all hell to kill, and they tend to work in at least pairs at least. More usually. They've been giving the Brotherhood ten tons of grief, and they have some of the best equipment and training, so let's try to avoid a fight with them."

"Oh, what's the matter? The brave Knight afraid of the boogeyman?"

"Yes, and that alone should scare you. Now come on, and try to be quiet." We had a few close calls, and I swear one of those centaur things almost sniffed me out, if that's possible, but we made it through in one piece. Odd since I was never able to do that in the game, but there has also been a lack of things roaming around randomly trying to gnaw our faces off, so take it as you will. We stopped for a rest when the Jefferson Memorial came into view.

"I present to you, Project Purity. Or what's left of it."

"In that?"

"They used what they could. It worked when they were using it, it still should. Though it's probably infested with radroaches and…"

"AAAHHHH!" My rifle was up and pointed in the direction of the scream the instant I heard it, Kess's pistol fallowed suit.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Don't know, but I intend to find out." I headed in that direction, staying low and keeping to what cover there was.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kess fallowed. We came up to an area that looked like a barbarian camp, and from what I'd seen in the game, it wasn't that far off. I found a place where I could see most of the camp without being seen, motioned for Kess to be quiet, and looked for what I could see. Two super mutants, one with a bolt action, one with a 2x4 with a nail in it. Several fishnet bags littered the area, all filled with those mutilated organs etc. '2x4' had a young girl under its left arm. It walked into a tent that was set up in the center of the camp. 'Bolt action' looked like it was keeping watch, but I could tell it was doing a poor job of it, considering it was looking the other way and hadn't turned in five minutes. I turned to Kess to talk… whisper strategy.

"How good of a shot are you with that pistol?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"When I wave at you I want you to take a few shots at the one with the rifle, then take off running for a piece of cover back that way." Pointing the way we came. "When he comes after you, I'll gun him down from behind. When I do I want you to get back here quick, that one with the 2x4 will be coming out by then if it hasn't already, and I don't want to think of what it could do to me with that. Got it?"

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Who put you in charge?"

"If you've got a better idea I'm open to suggestions, if not let's work with what we've got." I started low crawling to the back of the tent, in view of Kess, but not of the muties. And when I mean low crawl, I mean just about what you see Solid Snake do. Takes time, but it's harder to be seen. Once there I got into a crouch, set my rifle for my plan, and waved to Kess. She fired off three shots at 'bolt action,' two hit from the sound of things.

"FOUND YOU!" And I thought the game was bad. Knowing these things were real, and what they could do… well, let's just say I'll be glad when we get to Rivet City. 'Bolt action' came jogging around the tent, from which I could hear shuffling inside. I lined up my sights to the back of its head, and let loose with a few controlled bursts. The result was… messy. This time my targets head did explode into that gory paste. I stood up, turned so I was facing the tent, and started to back out of the camp. I got about four steps when '2x4' came round the side.

"TRY AND HIDE FROM THIS!" God, do they ever shut up? I aimed and emptied the rest of the mag into it, heard Kess pop off a few rounds too, but I still had to roll out of the way of a wild swing before that monster finally went down. I was reminded of my time overseas; being halfway scared out of my mind, yet still getting the job done. Sounds amazing, but when you think about it, almost every soldier that goes over there goes through the same thing. Not my situation of course, but what I was feeling. And now I'm rambling again. Kess came around into the camp to see what happened.

"Oh god! They smell worse than they look."

"They do indeed. I'm fine, by the way."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"No biggie. Now, let's see if their captive is alright." She was, just a little shaken up. When we untied her, she gave us both big hugs, thanked us both profusely, and asked if there was anything she could do in return. I looked at Kess to see her response.

"We don't really need anything. Just trying to help out where we can." Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, OK. Thanks again." With that, she took off towards Rivet City. After looting the camp, we too went towards the city. Kess, who had been quite during the looting, made a comment that I wasn't sure I expected.

"You know, I could get used to this. Saving people, I mean."

"It's a thankless job."

"Oh, I don't know, that girl seemed pretty thankful."

"Give it a few days, or a week, and she'll probably forget all about us."

"Bit of a pessimistic view for you."

"Maybe, but it's the truth. Doesn't mean I'll quit doing it anytime soon, though."

"You save people often?"

"When I can. Most of the time it's in ways they never notice. People have a tendency to not care about a problem or situation, no matter how sever, unless it affects them personally."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"I do. My own, as well as my fathers. He was like me; a good man in a bad world. Neither of us received the credit we deserved, and neither of us cared about credit enough to stop what we were trying to do."

"And what were you trying to do?"

"As cliché as it sounds, save the world, one small piece at a time. At any rate, we're here. Welcome to Rivet City." Then I saw something that made me stop. Something I, nor anyone else apparently, noticed. On the tower of the carrier was the number 65. That meant that Rivet City was a ship I knew. Both from naval history, sci-fi, and the world right before I left. Rivet City was the U.S.S. Enterprise.

**A/N: Yes, I just did that. Finally got an action scene in. I'd appreciate any feedback on how well I did. Beyond that, virtual cookie to whomever can find the song reference I snuck in there. It's there, trust me.**


	6. Dr Madison Li

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 6: Dr. Madison Li

**A/N: I am ever so glad to be back on schedule. I'm sure all my fans are too. (insert cricket noise here) OK then.**

**portlandian: To my knowledge, Rivet City is an unnamed aircraft carrier, but I like the Enterprise (all of them) so I took it upon myself to call it such.**

**1234567890**

"Welcome to Rivet City. Please wait while the bridge extends." Getting the bridge to extend was basically like the game, you just ask to get in via the intercom. As we walked across, Kess was marveled by its size.

"Were they all that big?"

"No, only the aircraft carriers and some were even bigger than that." The look on her face was priceless.

"Hold it right there. State you business in Rivet City." Harkness manning his post, as usual.

"We're looking for Dr. Madison Li." Not one of the options in the game, but I didn't care.

"What do you want with Doc Li?"

"We need to talk to her about a project she worked on about 20 years ago."

"You have got to be kidding me. She doesn't even look 20 years old."

"That is beside the point. Are you going to let us see her, or should I let you inform her why James' daughter was turned away?"

"Who the hell is James?"

"You wouldn't know him, but Dr. Li would. Again, are you going to let us in?"

"Alright, alright. You can go on in. If I hear about any trouble, you're gonna wind up in the river. You get me?"

"Good thing we don't intend to cause any trouble." We entered the ship and made our way along the midship deck, the one with the science lab. Once we got there, we found Anna Holt talking with Dr. Zimmer. I so wanted to pop him one in the head. Machine or not, those androids were, are, something like that, sentient beings. What he did was no better than slavery, but I didn't want to cause a commotion, nor did I want to explain how I knew all that about the Commonwealth, so I just ignored the bastard, and went to talk to Dr. Li.

Kn: "Excuse me, Dr. Li?"

L: "Look this is a restricted area I'm tired of telling you people…" Then she got a look at Kess. "I… It's you. My heavens, you look so much like him… You're James' daughter, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Ke: "You know my father? Have you seen him?"

L: "Well yes, of course I do. Don't you know who I am? I suppose James never told you. Typical. I'm Dr. Madison Li. I worked with you Father many years ago. Your mother as well, in fact. You'll have to forgive me. This is all very stressful, what with…" And I zoned out a little at that point. Li and Kess talked about Kess' parents, Rivet City, the lab, Project Purity, and it wasn't until Kess told Li that she was trying to find James that I started listening again. Li didn't even seem to notice me after she saw Kess.

L: "You mean you haven't. I assumed he sent you here. For that matter, aren't you supposed to be in a Vault? James said he left you there."

Ke: "I left the Vault to look for him."

L: "Did you? I was under the impression that was the opposite of what he wanted for you. Well, you won't find him here. He's come and gone."

Kn: "Could you tell us where he went?"

L: "And who are you?"

Kn: "My name's Knight, a friend of Kess, and interested in making sure that Project Purity gets back up and running. Before you say anything, I know all of you put it behind you, but it's far too beneficial to the wasteland to just abandon forever. By the same token, however, I'm not going to force someone to do something they don't want to. If James can't convince you once we bring him back, you will have no more trouble on the subject from me."

L: "Very well then. James insisted that we return to work on Project Purity. I tried telling him too much time has passed; there's no way it would work. Predictably, he refused to listen to me. He says he can prove it will work, and headed off to the old lab. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

Kn: "Thank-you Dr. Li, we'll get out of your hair now."

Ke: "Yes, thank-you so much. Bye."

L: "Wait, please don't go after him. It was foolish of him to even think of going there alone." I cocked the bolt on my Ak.

Kn: "Then it's a good thing the two of us will be there to back him up."

Ke: "Thanks for telling me about my parents."

L: "You're welcome. Good luck finding your father." Before we left, I suggested that we stop by the market place to stock up on weapons and ammo. After selling off some stuff we had pick up on the way, including at the mutie camp, and being lucky enough to show up during a sale, I was able to purchase a sniper rifle with a handful of mags, and a magnum with a handful of bullets. Kess outfitted herself in some leather armor, keeping the bolt action and her pistol. Now properly armed, we were about to head off for the memorial, when we noticed what time it was. To save the few caps we had left, we decided to stay in the common room. I got the floor, seeing as there was only one bed available.

"Don't try anything while I'm asleep."

"I didn't do anything last time, did I?"

"No, but still."

"I got you. Don't worry." She almost immediately fell asleep, I wasn't quite so fast. It was fortunate, however, because about three hours into 'lights out' I noticed someone creeping towards us. I griped my revolver, ready to act, but still feigning sleep. He came near us, and started reaching for Kess when I acted. The .45 came up right between his eyes.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you." To emphasize my point, I pulled back the hammer. Needless to say, he backed off, hands up. I didn't get much sleep that night.

**1234567890**

**A/N: Wow, a truly utter **_**bitch**_** to write. I had to constantly go over the same conversation in the game a dozen times to get it right. Ugh. I would've done more, but it was late enough as it was, and I'm still not all that confident with writing firefight scenes. More action next chapter, I promise. They're going into the heart of a super mutant infested building, after all.**


	7. Fight in the Jefferson Memorial

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 7: Fight in the Jefferson Memorial

**A/N: Well, it seems that no one liked chapter 6. Not that I blame you, I don't like chapter 6. Still, it's part of the plot, if a boring one, so it had to go in. This one will have more action, though I'm still not all that confident in writing such scenes. And, no, they're not going to tear through **_**all**_** the muties in a direct fight, Knight is smart, he knows they need more and bigger guns to take on all those in real life. The game, sure, but it's no longer a game for him.**

**1234567890**

For once, I didn't dream of home, granted I don't think I got enough sleep to dream at all, but that's beside the point. Kess noticed, but dropped it after I said I was alright. We left Rivet city and made our way to the Jefferson Memorial.

"If you knew that Project Purity was in the memorial, why did you have us go to Rivet City?"

"Because I thought James would be recruiting in Rivet City, and I was right by the way." True, I was hoping to catch him before he left; no such luck. "I just didn't think he'd run off to a building with super mutants so quickly without support." Also true. How exactly am I going to explain my situation when I'm finally found out? No if, when, I've read enough fan fics to know they are always found out.

"Yet we are going without support?"

"We have the same choice he did, none."

We decided it would be best to try and sneak past that many muties. Almost got caught at the door, but they fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. I threw a rock away from us, and it left to check out the sound it made on landing. Idiots. Once inside Kess breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

"We're not out of this yet, and I don't think it's going to work in here." I had my AK at the ready as we went forward. Where was that super mutant that was right inside? Apparently he wasn't there, so much for player knowledge. As we came to a left turn, I remembered the turret. I peeked my head around the corner, and saw two muties on the ground, dead, and the turret scanning for targets out the other door. The terminal right where it was supposed to be.

"You any good at hacking computers?"

"Sorta. I used to get on my dad's computer every so often."

"See if you can hack this one, and be careful, there's a turret in the room right here." A few seconds into her hacking, the turret stopped, and began turning towards us.

"Kess."

"A little busy at the moment!"

"So is that turret."

"Damn. Almost…" The turret made its way around, and began fire right as I grabbed Kess, and pulled her back into cover. Though not quite fast enough. A bullet hit her in the left arm.

"MOTHER FUCKER! THAT HURTS!"

"Calm down, let me see it."

"Calm down! I've been shot and you tell me to calm down!"

"Yes, before we get company. Take off your shirt."

"… Are you serious?"

"I can't mend the wound through your shirt, so I need you to take it off."

"… Alright." With a little help, she was able to remove her shirt with only four curses. I check over the wound, my Army CLS***** training coming into play.

"Through and through, missed any major arteries, clean wound. You have any bandages?"

"Yeah, i-in my bag." Pain was really getting to her now that she was calming down. I checked her bag, found the bandages, and began wrapping her wound.

"You should be fine, sore for a few weeks, but fine. I recommend we see a doctor when we get out of this just the same."

"What about that turret?"

"That is a problem, isn't it?"

Robby: "If I might be so bold, sir, I believe I can hack the control terminal from here."

Ke: "Holy shit! Your pip-boy just talked!"

Kn: "Yeah, I know. Rob, I thought I told you to be quiet?"

R: "You did, sir, but your situation warranted that I speak despite your orders."

Ke: "Knight, what's going on?"

Kn: "I'll tell you later. How long?"

R: "It's already done, sir. I took the initiative and completed the task while we were talking. I also discovered that the cameras and intercom networks are still serviceable, despite the age. I count seven more of those brutish green guys wandering around the memorial, one of which looks like the leader, what with the heavier armor and what not. I can lure about half of them right into the turrets line of fire and if you and Miss Kess were to lay down a cross fire, I doubt they would survive." I looked around the corner to asses our situation. The sandbags right beneath the turret were there, and the turret itself was facing the opposite direction.

Kn: "Right, wait for my order, then bring them in. You'd better have a decent aim with that turret Robby."

R: "Of course, sir. Standing by for your command."

Kn: "You ready for this Kess?"

Ke: "No. I'd be entrusting my life to a computer."

Kn: "You're entrusting your life to a machine. That rifle you've got, a machine, powered by your finger pulling the trigger. You expect it to fire when you do so, what's the difference with Robby?"

Ke: "That computer can think for itself."

Kn: "Yes, but if we die, so does he. The muties would most likely smash him when they find him. It's in his best interest to help us."

Ke: "That doesn't explain how you have him in the first place."

Kn: "You're right, and I will explain all of that, after we get what we came here for. Kess, please, I'm asking you to trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Ke: "Well, no."

Kn: "Then trust me on this. He won't hurt you, I promise."

R: "I don't mean to interrupt you pep talk, but one of those brutes are coming this way."

Kn: "Alright Kess, let's use those sandbags for cover, wait for the mutie to be distracted by the turret, then we let him have it. Sound good?"

Ke: "Sure." No sooner then we got into cover, the mutie came stomping around the corner.

M: "Hello? Is someone there? Stop hiding!" Robby took the initiative again and started up on the mutie.

M: "Pain!"

Kn: "Now Kess!" We both came up and laid into the mutie, who staggered under all the fire, then dropped, dead.

R: "The others are coming in, I recommend using the same tactics. These brutes seem lack the ability to adapt and overcome." Wash, rinse, repeat; though I did get a grazing hit on my right thigh. Now that all three were dead, and Robby confirming no more in this part of the memorial, we were free to loot at our leisure. We striped the bolt actions the muties were carrying for parts and Kess pocketed the ammo, but they didn't have anything else.

Ke: "A little lite on the gear, aren't they?"

Kn: "Yeah, but at least we're alive. Let's check the rotunda first." Sneaking into said part of the building, we saw one mutie with his back to us. He was quickly dispatched with our combined fire. The one coming down from the stairs to our right, however, was harder.

He came charging at us swinging his sledgehammer like he was about to chop wood, and I was on the chopping block. I turned my AK and deflected the blow left, while stepping right, and hit him in the face with the butt of the rifle once, twice, three times before he nailed me with a chest shot with his left fist. I flew into the wall 10 feet behind me. Kess backed up, firing, and mostly missing, as she went, but the mutie just turned to her with that twisted grin of his and just strolled up to smash her with that mallet. I got up, dazed, but still alive, drew my knife, I lost my AK and didn't have time nor wherewithal to go find it, jumped onto the back of the mutie, and plunged my knife where his neck met his right shoulder. He yelled and threw me off. I landed back at the same spot. He turned to me, truly and utterly pissed off. Hey, my knife is still in his neck. Kess fired round after round from her 10mm, causing the mutie to turn, stumble, and then fall, all of its wounds seeming to finally take its toll.

Kess ran up to me to check how I was doing, dropping her pistol beside me to do so. She was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. That green background does nothing for her looks. I tried to focus on what was behind her, and saw the mutie standing back up. I grabbed her pistol, mutie knocked her out of the way, I brought the pistol up and emptied the mag into him. He stumbled back, held his arm out to me in a final act of defiance, and fell back, finally dead. I saw a figure move to check on me, female, but I couldn't make her out.

Kn: "I'm alright Mom, just… need to…" And I was out.

**1234567890**

**A/N: And there it is. Hopefully this will have more reviews than the last chapter. If not, well, I guess that would mean that my muse is AWOL**.**

*** CLS: combat life saver. Basic first aid plus a little extra. Required for all soldiers in the U.S. Army.**

**** AWOL: away with-out leave. Leaving the Army before your contract is finished. A capital offence during a time of war. And war never changes.**


	8. A Knight and a Gunslinger

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 8: A Knight and a Gunslinger

**A/N: The reason for the late update is twofold. One, my unit has gotten up and running with more training in preparation to going to YTC. (Yakama Training Center. Out in the middle of nowhere to do army stuff, like shooting the big guns.) Two, I wanted to take my time with this chapter anyway, because this is where things get weird, and possibly Gary Stu. Some questions from the first few reviews will begin to be answered.**

**Big Sister K: I'm making it a little easier than it is in the game, because it's harder to recover from combat etc. than the game.**

**1234567890**

Ah, pain; a soldiers companion, even in some parallel game world. Pain was what I felt when I began to regain consciousness, pain in my head, back, the entire front of my torso, (despite my armor.) and my right shoulder as well. If you think that being knocked is as easy as falling asleep, you'd be dead wrong. To be rendered unconscious, something has to happen to shut your body down, which is never pleasant.

The next thing I felt was the cold hard floor I was laying on, with something not quite as hard as a pillow. Then I heard voices.

"*mumble* he's waking up."

"Good. How *mumble*"

"*mumble* is back to *mumble* shouldn't be *mumble*"

And then I was out again. The next time I woke up, was much smoother.

"Miss Kess, he's waking up again."

"He going to stay that way this time?"

Kn: "I hope so. Nng. Where are we?" I said while sitting up.

Ke: "Still in the memorial. I didn't want to try and get you past the super mutants outside so I dragged you back to the turret that… Robby took control of."

Kn: "Indeed." I looked at the pip-boy attached to my arm. "Kess, I believe I owe you an explanation."

R: "Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

Kn: "Wise or not, it's what I'm going to do. Kess, you're not going to believe much of what I'm about to say, but please listen until I'm finished. A few days ago I woke up in a sewer system southwest of Megaton. Before that, however, I lived in the year 2014, where all this, this entire world and everything in it, was just a game. I don't know who sent me, or how or why, but I'm here, and I plan to do what I can with the situation given me."

Ke: "You really expect me to believe that load of bullshit?"

Kn: "No, that's why I'm prepared to tell you some things that I know from the game that I never experienced in this world. In Vault 101, on your tenth birthday, Andy, the Mr. Handy down there, used his saw blade to cut the cake, destroying it. Old Mrs. Palmer gave you a sweet roll, Amata gave you a comic book, and Stanly gave you a baseball cap. You also got into a small fight with Butch."

Ke: "How do you…"

"I've got more. Six years later, the day you took the goat exam, you went to see your father, James, to try and get out of it by playing sick, which didn't work, and Butch and his gang of Tunnel Snakes were teasing Amata. I can't get into more detail than that, because I wasn't there to see how things really went, and the game offers multiple actions you can take. Three years later, the day you escaped Vault 101, James left the vault ahead of you. The overseer, Amata's father, wasn't happy with that, and questioned James' assistant, Jonas. The interrogation ended with Jonas' death. Amata woke you up and told you what was going on. Your only option was to leave the vault along with your father. On your way, you encountered the radroach infestation that was happening at the same time. The direct path to the exit was blocked by two guards, but a young couple tried to get by anyway. The guards killed them. As you continued, you passed the interrogation room, where the overseer and officer Mac were 'talking' with Amata. Mac wound up dead and Amata ran to her room. You used the overseer's computer to enter a hidden tunnel to the exit, and left the vault. From there I can only make educated guesses as to where you went, and what you did."

With that, I laid back down. Making a speech like that after just regaining consciousness was a chore and a half. I kept my eye on Kess all the same. She seemed shaken by what I just said.

"So… It really is true? You're from a whole different world."

"Yeah. Remember that 'contact' I had in Project Purity? I was referring to the game with every piece of information I gave you."

"So I'm just a video game character to you? Just another feature to play with?"

"No." I stood up to make this statement, or rather, leaned against the nearby wall. "To me this is a real world. To me everything here is real. The pain, the sorrow, the people, especially the people. Yourself included." I sat back down. "Though if you still want to leave I understand." Kess was quiet for a moment.

"How can you be so calm about being in a different world?"

"I admit to freaking out a few times, and possibly doing so again, but I've come to terms with the fact that I might not go home, though if I find the ones that did this to me, let's just say they won't walk away unscathed. Besides which, I read some stories about this happening to others."

"You mean you're not the first this has happened to?"

"No, I think I'm the first. They were stories, fiction, make believe. Though being here makes me think of what other possibilities could be out there. For now, we need to plan our next move…"

"No. For now you need to rest. We're safe here with… Robby and the turret, and I need you at full strength if we're going to get past the super mutants."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"As you wish."

"You're still weird." I fell asleep smiling at her comment. Despite my implications to the contrary, I was still way too out of it to do much. Unfortunately for me, that was when things entered the surreal.

I don't know if it was a dream, vision, or someone/something contacting me, but it happened while I slept. I found myself in a darkened room, unable to see anything past the small circle of light being cast down on me from above, except for a judge's panel, 10 feet tall with seats for five, all filled. The one in the center spoke with a voice that certainly wasn't human.

"We are the council of five." (nice name) "We hold sway over the multiverse." (I'm thinking I hit my head harder than I thought.) "We are the ones who brought you to the ruined city of Washington D.C." (wait, WHAT?) I decided to speak up.

"You're the ones who took me from my home!" A demand as much as a question.

"We are. You were needed in the place you are, not the place you were."

"Uh, huh. And why is that?"

"She must survive." She? She who?

"Who and what are you talking about?"

"Without you She would die. She must survive."

"Who is she?"

"She is the one who must survive."

"You've said that! What does that mean?" These people were really starting to piss me off.

"For this world to survive, so must She."

"And you brought me here to make sure she does that, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell won't you tell me who she is!"

"We have."

"No you haven't! All you've said is that she must live, you've said nothing about her identity!"

"You were injured."

"What does that have to do with who she is?"

"Nothing. You were injured. You must ensure Her survival. You will need more resources to do so. We will provide those resources in exchange for your word to help Her survive."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask? Alright, what resources are we talking about?"

"You will become your identity."

"Great more circles to walk in. What identity?"

"You are the Knight. You will help Her survive." Knight? Do they mean a sword, shield, and armor? This might actually work, but how do they know… Of course, Robby.

"I'll agree if you answer one question, no circles, no half answers. Just tell me straight up. Why must she survive?"

The 'guy' up there was quiet for a moment, as if consulting the others.

"She, along with others, will join you at a later date to defend the multiverse."

"Defend it fro…"

I woke with a start. Kess was standing guard, looking from one exit to the other. Then my arm started speaking to me again.

R: "Glad to see you awake, sir. The Creators have already given me the location of those resources they promised."

Ke: "Creators? Resources? What is going on here?"

Kn: "I had a… vision, I guess you could call it. I spoke to someone who claimed to have sent me here, he promised to make me my name if I agreed to keep 'her' alive. Granted they didn't tell me who she is."

Ke: "Your name? You mean a knight, right? Oh, that rhymed, didn't it?"

Kn: "It did." I said with a smile. "Alright Robby, where are these 'resources?'"

R: "Leave this room through the right exit, then turn right down the hallway. You will find the entrance to the armory in the tunnel system there."

Kn: "You sure you got the right directions? I don't remember any armory down there."

R: "The Creators put it there. It wasn't part of the original construction."

Kn: "And when you say creators, you mean that council of five, right?"

R: "The Council lead the Creators. Shall we get underway?"

Kn: "You want to come along Kess?"

Ke: "Might as well. I might find something I can use in that armory he mentioned."

We fallowed the directions Robby gave us, and sure enough, there was a door in the pipes. Inside we found something that would indeed make me what I called myself, armor fit for a knight. It even had a cover so that the pip-boy would be concealed. Robby explained that he had downloaded the knowledge to properly operate the power armor standing before me, something about how he was still hooked up into my neural network. On the right arm was a mounted laser weapon. Robby said it was as powerful as a rifle and ran off of the armors power cell, so it wouldn't run out of ammo, ever. When I asked about said power cell, he said it used the technology of the Creators, and refused to speak further on the subject. There was also a sword and shield in the armory. Robby said that they, and the armor itself, were made of a metal that wasn't found on Earth and was essentially unbreakable. Again all he said was that it was the technology of the Creators. I was really going to have to talk with that council again. Hopefully get some straight answers for once. When I put everything on, it felt like it was made for me, and probably was. Everything felt right, perfectly balanced, the helmet even had a heads up display. Kess was drooling over something in the corner, and when I asked what she was looking at, she turned with a pair of 10mm sub machineguns in her hands, a massive grin plastered on her face.

Kn: "Got a thing for guns, huh?"

Ke: "You have no idea. These are pristine, in excellent condition, and a perfect fit. I'm keeping them, and I don't care what you, Robby, or those creators say."

R: "By all means Miss Kess, keep them. They, along with everything in the locker you found them in, are there for you."

Kn: "Funny, my vision never said anything about gear for Kess."

R: "That is because they didn't send them. A friend of mine put them in as a favor to me, I was hoping to make amends with Miss Kess over our deception."

Ke: "Oh yeah! Apology accepted. This gear will do nicely."

Kn: "What's all in there?"

Ke: "Uh, uh. You kept a secret from me, so I'm keeping this a secret from you. Besides, with all the surprises you've given me, it's my turn to surprise you." I just shook my head.

Kn: "All right. Anything else in here we should know about, Robby?"

R: "No sir, nothing at all. I believe we are now ready for the task ahead."

Kn: "After we plan out what the task ahead is."

Ke: "What's to plan? We take this kick ass gear and go get my dad."

Kn: "All well and good for you and your dad, but what about all the people who need help around here, and in Megaton? Shouldn't we help them first? It's a long way to Vault 112." Kess thought about that for a moment.

Ke: "Can't we help them after I find my dad?" I was hesitant to answer. After all, James was supposed to die in the game.

… Fuck it. I'll find some way to keep the Enclaves dirty hands off purity. Even if I have to cut them down one by one, and with this new sword, I might be able to do just that.

Kn: "Sure thing Kess. Right after we bust out of here, we head for Vault 112."

Ke: "Alright! Let's show those muties what we can do!"

When we exited the memorial, we found three super mutants waiting for us, all armed with bolt action rifles. I drew my sword, raised my shield and charged at the nearest one, moving a lot faster than I had before I got the armor. I felt a few pings on my shield, and one on my armor, but nothing else. I bashed away its rifle with my shield, and jabbed my sword upwards behind his ribcage, and ripped it out the side. He fell dead at my feet. I turned to the next and used my wrist laser on it. Powerful as a rifle my ass, this thing tore right through the mutie, killing it in three shots to the torso. When I turned to see the third, I saw Kess firing the last of her mags into it. I aimed my laser to finish it, when it fell over on its own.

Ke: "Dude, that was AWSOME!"

Looking at my new armor, I couldn't help but agree. Now clear of the muties, we made our way to Vault 112.

A knight and a gunslinger.

**1234567890**

**A/N: And there it is. Hopefully the fact that it's twice as long as my other chapters will make up for the fact that I missed an update. I know that Knight just became a bit of a Gary Stu, but with what I have planned for him, not only in this book but the next, he will need every advantage he can get. If it's any conciliation to those who hate Gary Stus, this is a powerful as he will get in this fic.**


	9. Shinobi

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 9: Shinobi

**A/N: Take a massive amount of writers block, throw in getting out of the Army, and add a dash a laziness, and you have a large gap in my updates. This will be a short, and weird, chapter, as that writers block is still here and I'm using a barrowed computer while mine is packed away for a trip across the country. But since I was struck with a bolt of inspiration I thought I'd give you this bit, even if it is small.**

**To those of you reading this long after the fact with 'hopefully' many more chapters, never mind the above, and enjoy.**

**1234567890**

"Report." Came the voice, commanding as due its station.

"My lord, the Knight and his companion left Project Purity and made their way to Megaton. There they disabled the nuclear bomb at the cities center and did other small tasks to help the people. Afterwards they resumed their journey to Vault 112."

"Do they suspect your mission?"

The Knight turned looking in her direction. His companion turned a second latter.

"Do you hear something?" The companion asked.

The Knight said nothing for a moment, looking back and fourth for what he might have noticed.

"It's nothing." The two then continued on their journey.

"No my lord. The Shinobi leaves nothing to suspect."

**1234567890**

**A/N: I had been having some trouble working on who this character was going to be and how he/she/it was going to be introduced. This hit me straight out of the blue, so I went to put it on the computer and then the internet. Hope this keeps people from lobbing rocks in my general direction.**


	10. Vault 112

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 10: Vault 112

**A/N: BAH! Three months! Three fucking months! I guess that's what happens when you lose your laptop's power cord. This chapter, like the last, is being written on a barrowed computer, and I don't know how often I'll be able to use it for updates, so said updates will be posted whenever I can. I apologies for the huge delay, but there it is.**

**1234567890**

"Bethesda!" I exclaimed.

"What's Bethesda?" Kess asked.

"The game company that made that game I told you about." I explained. "It's been bugging me ever since I got here and I finally remembered." Kess gave me an odd look. "What? I'm easily amused."

"And weird." She said.

"So you keep saying. Anyway, that shack up ahead should be the entrance to Vault 112."

"So, what does the game say about it?"

"Guy named Von Braun, the same one James talked about in his recordings back at Purity, has a bunch of people locked in suspended animation while their minds are stuck in a computer program that he runs. James is in one of the pods, hoping to talk with Braun about the geck, but Braun turned him into a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah, Braun has gone funny sitting in suspended animation for over 200 years. An override should be in an abandoned house. You'll have to interact with a few bits of junk in the right order to gain access to the override."

"You don't remember, and why are you telling me this?"

"No, I don't remember, it was a small part of the game that I never liked. I'm telling you because there is only one working pod left and James will recognize you. This next part is, well, morally difficult, if that makes any sense. The override will turn off the safety on everyone but Braun, and then kill them."

"You want me to kill people we've never met for some override!"

"Let me explain. Braun has been, for lack of a better word, torturing them for the past 200 years. The only other way he will let your father out would be for you to join in torturing them. I don't like it, I don't want it, but it's the lesser of two evils."

"How can you say that so calmly?" I stop. Stock still. Kess turns back to look at me a few steps ahead.

"Ten years. Ten years I dealt with some of the worst humanity has to offer. Both on the barrel end of my rifle, and those fighting beside me. I've seen friends die. I've killed those who, under different circumstances, might've been an ally. I've done things I'm not proud of. You ask how I'm so calm? It's because, despite my best efforts, the lesser of two evils is the only choice I can make most of the time. I've had to make that choice far more often than I would like."

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't. *inhale, exhale* Right. Here we are."

After killing a radroach, we opened the floor door **(oh goody, another rhyme)** and walked down into Vault 112. While we were being given the speech by the brain bot, I had an idea.

"Hey Robby." I asked my left wrist.

"Yes sir?" It replied.

"You hacked the turret back at Purity. Can you do anything like that here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The robots have organic components that I can't interface, and the rest is too heavily shielded for me to do anything."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Hey! It's my dad!" Kess had found the pod room. After looking around I opened the pod Kess was going to use.

"The sooner you get in there, the sooner we can get him out. I'll keep watch in case someone or something tries to do anything."

"Could they do anything?"

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry. Oh! I almost forgot. You'll be a little kid when you get in."

"What?"

"Braun is going to make it so that everyone, including you, will see you as a younger version of yourself, in a dress."

"A dress? You have to be kidding."

"Nope, sorry. Dress for you." I said with a smile. While Kess climbed in, she muttered about dresses being uncomfortable, impractical, and what not, I smiled all the way. After she was in, I took another look around and went to see Von Braun.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I said, knowing he couldn't hear me, but still. "Torturing people, for 200 years, for no reason other than to amuse yourself. You deserve the prison you're about to find yourself in." That's when I heard something. I turned, shield raised, sword drawn, and laser pointed ahead. I looked a little funny aiming my wrist with a sword in my hand, but I didn't want to worry about drawing it.

"Did you hear something, sir?" Robby asked.

"You didn't?" I replied, making my way to the upper level.

"No sir. Must have been your imagination."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I continued searching, but found nothing but brain bots. Even looked around the shack and didn't find anything. Satisfied that there wasn't any threat, I returned to wait for Kess. That nagging feeling that I was being watched never left though.

1234567890

The Shinobi peeked around the corner. That was too close. No sound had been made, but still the Knight knew something was wrong. He was indeed proving to be a worthy adversary. Then he looked right at her. Only her training kept her from flinching, but the Knight say nothing, and went back to looking at the companion. This might be harder than she thought.


	11. Dr James

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 11: Dr. James…

**A/N: Happy New Year! No I don't care that it's been 2 weeks, I'm saying it now. So, um, there. :P**

**cally777: Knight went to Rivet City hoping to catch James before he left for 112, thinking that jumping over GNR was enough of a boost. It wasn't, but his theory was sound. You may have missed it, but in chapter 8 Knight reveals to Kess that his is from another world, and explains it well enough that Kess doesn't not believe him. As to romance, well, we'll see, won't we. And that halo holds me up, not the other way around, so no, it's not getting heavy. Stimpacks and med-x are there, they just haven't been injured enough to use them yet. Being in combat and writing about it are two different things, and I am working on the dialogue.**

**I think that answers all your questions and concerns, so, on to the story.**

**1234567890**

Kess's pod opened up, and she stepped out. She stumbled, forcing me to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I just killed half a dozen people. No I'm not alright!" She replied, both sad and angry. She pushed away from me and sat down by the pod. I kneeled down to be at her eye level.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no alternative other than torture. Don't think of it as you killing them, think of it as freeing them."

"You think that helps me!" Kess asked, her anger focusing on me. I thought about that for a second.

"No, I don't. Just like it didn't help me." I sat down, looking at the floor.

"What?" Her voice lost some of its edge.

"Killing is always hard for good people. The first time I killed someone, I was pretty badly messed up. I had thought it was as easy as pulling a trigger, how wrong I was. The only thing that kept me together was my fellow soldiers. They talked to me, told me that it wasn't my fault, they would've killed me and my friends if I hadn't. It's not pretty, it's not fun, and it never gets easier, but all evil needs to win, is for good men to do nothing." I looked back up at her.

"Am I making any sense?"

"If not to her, you've convinced me." That voice. I stood and turned, and looking into a face I had only seen on a T.V. screen.

"I'm glad that my daughter has found a friend so capable, in more ways than one." James said. I was dumb struck. I knew it in my head, but to hear Liam Neeson's voice in person was still just, wow.

"Father!" Kess pushed past me and hugged James tightly.

"I'm happy to see you to, dear, but what are you doing outside of Vault 101? I told you to stay put."

"I'm not a little girl any more, Father." Kess said, breaking the hug to speak. She explained everything that had happened after James left 101. I stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt her time with her dad. Lord knows what I'd do if I ever saw my dad again. When Kess got to the part about me being from another world, I tensed up.

"What nonsense have you been telling my daughter, young man?" James asked, an edge in his voice.

"Father!" Kess exclaimed, confused.

"Kess please, let me explain myself." Oh boy, here we go. "Right, um, I _am_ from another world, one where this is just a video game. My proof is what the situation was when Kess was born. You checked if she was a boy or a girl, told your wife the results, Kathrin commented on her beauty, you named her Kess, checked the gene projection, she was going to look a lot like you, you held her up so Kathrin could see, started talking about Kess's future, then Kathrin went into cardiac arrest. She didn't survive. I'm sorry if that brought up a painful memory, but the only other proof I have is of when Kess was a toddler in 101." I opened my eyes, thankful of the helmet that covered my face, and saw the shocked expression on James's face.

"H-how do you know about that?" He asked, the edge gone from his voice.

"I told you, it's in the game. The very start of it in fact. If you don't believe me I can say more."

"No, no that's fine. I'm just having trouble grasping all this."

I laughed. "Just think what I went through. BAM! Nuclear holocaust and wasteland adventure from a _video game_, right in my face. Let's let Kess finish her story, and then we can talk about what happens next."

Kess brought James up to date, leaving out the part about the council, and they both turned to me.

"First, introductions." I held my hand out to James. "My name is Knight. Pleasure to meet you in person Dr…"

"What? You don't know my name?" He asked with a smile.

"I know your first name is James, and that you're a doctor, but the game never mentions a last name. Leaves it for the player to create."

"Dr. James Mason." He said, taking my hand. I bit my tongue on the implications of that particular name. "Now, if you have all the answers, what's our next order of business?"

"We go back to Rivet City and round up your old team, then get Project Purity back up and running. First, though, I have to tell you something." James and Kess both looked like they weren't going to like what I had to say. I didn't blame them.

"In the game, just after you get the lab back up and running, the Enclave swoop in to take it for themselves. You irradiate the main room to keep it out of their control, but are trapped in the same room. You… don't survive." Kess gasped, and James sighed.

"But there is hope." I added quickly. "I'm not in the game. Kess is what the player would be, weird as that sounds. With my superior armor, weapons, and foreknowledge I hope to change the outcome in the game."

"How is your armor any better than the Enclaves?" James asked. "Aren't they technologically superior?"

"Uh, yeah. Though I don't know how you'd know that."

"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." James said with a smirk.

"Right, anyway, the same people that sent me here also gave me this armor, they said that it's impenetrable. Also," I primed my laser and held it out to the side. "Wrist mounted laser, more powerful than its rifle counterpart. Neither the armor nor laser will run out of power, though they didn't tell me how. With this, and knowing that the Enclave's coming we should do much better."

"Then it's settled!" Kess said, excited to get back to shooting bad guys. "We get Project Purity up to speed and kick the Enclaves ass out of town! Let's go!" And with that, we started our journey back to the Jefferson Memorial.

1234567890

The air behind the Knight and his companions shimmered as she fallowed. You're not the only one not in the game, Knight. Shinobi will be the only one that wins.

**A/N: Uh, oh.**


	12. Talon Company

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 12: Talon Company

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Didn't get to many reviews last chapter. Makes me wonder if I messed something up again, or if people are just losing interest. Either way, the story must go on, or something like that.**

**Also, there will be more cursing in this chapter than the rest of this fic so far. It's ratted T for a reason.**

**1234567890**

The way back to Rivet City was time consuming, considering we couldn't fast travel like the game, so we talked. First about what we were going to do, how exactly I hoped to change things, and then to small talk. James asked a lot of questions about how life was like in my world. It seemed to give him hope that there were places not devastated by nukes. I then told him about Robby, trying to eliminate possible awkward moments later. Adding onto Robby's introduction, I told James about my vision and the 'council of five.' He seemed intrigued and asked several questions that I also had. I answered as best as I could, but the council had been enigmatic at best.

We stopped at Megaton to rest and resupply. James was thrilled to learn that we disarmed the Nuke. I gave credit where it was due, and pointed out that Robby was the one that talked me through it. James accused me of being modest, and he may have been right, but that was neither here nor there.

We went on a roundabout route, by passing most of the ruins, but leading straight into a Talon Company outpost.

"The hell are we supposed to do now?" Kess asked as another plasma blast from the Mr. Gutsy hit the pillar she was hiding behind.

"I'm open to suggestions!" I replied, fire my laser before ducking behind my own pillar to avoid missile shrapnel.

"I thought you said your armor was indestructible?" James asked, firing a few blind shots and the TC.

"It is, I'm not!" I fired a few more shots. "Concussive force will still hurt like a bitch!" Assault rifle rounds ricochet off of our limited cover.

"If we don't do something we'll all be hurting like a bitch!" Kess summed up our situation rather nicely, don't you think?

"Got any of those surprises that could help us out?" I asked, remembering the time we got our upgrades.

"Pulse grenade, but we're not close enough to use it." She answered, as another plasma blast hit, my cover this time.

"If you can draw their fire long enough, I should be able to use it." Another missile hit to my left. "So long as they stop pulling all of those rockets out of their ass!" I fired my laser some more.

"Alright, here." She tossed me the pulse grenade. "Just let me reload so I can give you a full clip!" I turned out of cover to give her time to reload, blasting my laser as fast as it would fire. Took some small arms hits, but nothing my armor couldn't handle. Both a missile and a plasma blast hit my cover though.

"Go Knight!" Kess yelled, spraying away with both guns, probably not hitting anything, but that wasn't the point. James gave me some cover as well. I turned and ran at the Gutsy, shield raised. Said Gutsy was the only one still out and shooting, hit me full on the shield with its plasma cannon, knocking me for a loop. Yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Fortunately I held onto the grenade, primed it, and threw it at the mechanical scum-bag. After the Gutsy stopped jerking around, I got back up and thought, 'Hey, I'm this close, might as well get closer.' I drew my sword and resumed my charge. This close I saw two of the TC had assault and the last was the asshole with the missile launcher. I vaulted over the sandbags they had set up alongside of a building, introducing one of the assaults face to my boot. I landed on the other side and slashed my sword at 'missile,' who ducked out of the way, letting the other assault buttstock me in the back of the head. My armor absorbed most of the hit, but it still hurt. I swung around and smacked him silly with my shield. Turning back around to 'missile,' I saw him with the launcher aimed straight at me, but not firing.

"Seems we're at an impasse." I said, calmly. If he wasn't shooting he must be smart enough to know the blast would kill him too. If he was that smart, he might just be smart enough to listen to reason.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are!" He demanded.

"My name is Knight. I'm sure 3-Dog would call me some champion of justice or something, but that's beside the point. You haven't shot yet, so I presume that…"

Bang.

'Missile' jerked sideways, and crumpled to the ground. I turned to the source of the sound, and saw Kess pulling back the bolt of her hunting rifle. I guess that works. I looked around for the one I booted in the face and saw him crawling backwards away from me, my boot print still on his face. I advanced up to him, sheathed my sword, pulled him to his feet by the front of his armor, and slammed him into the side of the building.

"Alright, Talon Company." I said, my helmet inches from his face. "Just what are you doing here and why are you shooting anything that moves?"

"I ain't tellin' you notin'." I turned and flipped him over me, slamming him into the ground.

"You can tell me now, and live, or you can keep quiet and die." I normally would never do something like this, but the capital wasteland had absolutely zero in the way of jails. I heard another bang, and saw out of the corner of my eye that Kess had killed the merc that I hit with my shield.

"Most people would just kill you and take your stuff, I, however, am not most people. I am reasonable. I'm more than willing to let you go, if you tell me what I want to know."

"Alright, man! Just please don't kill me!"

"Pathetic." Kess said. "This is the mighty Talon Company? Reduced to begging for his life by a man in a tin suit."

"Now." I continued, ignoring Kess's remark on my armor. "Why are you here?"

"We were told to hold a spot at the river. Supposed to be some shipment comin' in from Point Lookout. We were told not to let anyone near it."

"What's in the shipment? When is it due?"

"I don't know, man! I just point a shoot! Please, that's all I know! Can I go now?" I hefted him up and turned him toward his fallen comrades.

"Are you sure that's all you know?"

"Uuh, oh, I just remembered. They said somethin' about a vehicle. I thought it was the boat they were usin' at Point Lookout, but they said somethin' about bustin' the Citadel wide open. Please, that's it. Honest." I grabbed his side arm and ammo, gave him a push and a kick in the rump.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." He took off at a dead sprint. I looked at Kess and James as they finished looting the other mercs.

"That wasn't in the game." I said. "The Citadel was never under any real threat, and if it was it was from the Enclave, not Talon Company. Something is wrong here."

"Maybe you weren't the only one not from this world?" James said. God I hope not.

"If that's true, we need to get moving. We need to finish this before whoever they are does whatever they're planning."

1234567890

Shinobi looked over the mercs bodies. Blunt instruments, useful, but not reliable. Much unlike the Shinobi.

"My Lord?" She said.

"Your report."

"The knight suspects us."

"You were seen?"

"Never, my Lord. The Talon Company has failed us. Worse, one of them told the knight of the vehicle."

"Unfortunate. Take care of the traitor, then continue on your mission."

"Already done my Lord."

The Shinobi wiped the blood off of her katana, and continued on her way. Disappearing in a shimmer.

**1234567890**

**A/N: The plot thickens.**


	13. Purifying Purity

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 13: Purifying Purity

**A/N: It would appear that most of the reviewers I had when I started this fic have abandoned me. Oh well, their loss.**

**cally777: Thanks for noticing.**

**tedsini: You've summed up most of my worries with this fic rather nicely.**

**Tom-Ato 13: You're the second person to think that Robby speaks with a British accent. I guess the reason for that is that's how I hear him when I'm writing. :)**

**1234567890**

It wasn't long after dealing with the outpost when we reached the Jefferson Memorial.

"Perhaps you two should go on ahead. I'll start clearing the memorial of any remaining super mutants." I suggested.

"You sure you want to do that all by yourself?" Kess asked. A little worry showed on her face and voice.

"Don't worry, Gunslinger." She made a face as I called her that. "I just want to run this armor through its paces."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Yes Mom." I sprinted a yard or two to get out of reach before she hit me. Looking back she still had an annoyed face. I turned back to my task. First, there seemed to be two muties outside, and about three inside, if I remember correctly. I rounded a corner looking for the ones outside, and ran smack into one. He clocked me with his hunting rifle, sending me back a few feet, then started shooting. Thanks to the armor, the hit hurt more than the few shots, but all it really did piss me off. I jumped up, drew my sword and raised my shield, and charged the sucker. He got one shot off, bouncing off my shield, before I bashed the rifle out of its hands and jammed my sword into its chest, through the ribcage, and out the back. He kind of stood there dumbfound, then collapsed as I pulled my sword out.

Well, I'll say this for the council, they make good quality equipment.

Then came the bad news. A brute came around the far corner, with a mini-gun. I did say I wanted to put this armor through its paces, but this will probably hurt. Nonetheless, I raised my shield and charged. Getting in a firefight with someone who has a bigger gun than you is usually a bad idea. The torrent of bullets that hit my shield and armor not only stopped my charge, but forced me to kneel to keep from falling down. My shield arm, still sore from the plasma blast it had received earlier, was in some serious pain right now. I reached out with my laser, keeping my head down, and fired as best as I could while in my position. It must've been enough, because the brute stopped firing at me. At first I thought it was just reloading, it didn't start firing again. I ceased firing myself, and slowly lowered my shield to see the brute just lying there, smoking holes here and there. I got up to head inside, sheathing my sword, gripping my shield arm, and grimacing in pain. No real damage, but the force was enough that it'll probably be bruised for a week.

I reached around to one of the pouches on the armor, looking for some med-x. I disliked using chems in the game because of the possible withdrawal symptoms. I disliked using chems now because the game never said anything about non-game related effects, nor long term effects. That and I never used anything like them back home. The whole concept of using drugs was plain stupid in my opinion. That said, however, I still had work to do, and my arm was in no condition to block anything. I found the med-x and stopped by the turret that Robby used before. It was now deactivated, but the area was still as safe as you can get out in the wasteland. I took my shield and left arm armor off, wincing the whole way. No need to act tough with no one here. I took the med-x and was about to administer it, when I hesitated. Another reason I never used drugs back home was that I hated needles.

"Hey, Robby. Just out of curiosity, what are the long term effects of using med-x?" I asked. Giving me an excuse to not stab myself.

"After just one, nothing significant. You should just get on with it and continue clearing the memorial." Exactly what I needed to hear, even if I didn't want to. After another second of hesitation, I jabbed the chem into my arm, outright flinching everything but my arm and the hand holding the needle. I depressed the plunger, and pulled the needle out. Promptly throwing it away afterwards. The effects were slower than I thought it would be, but was enough that I didn't feel any pain once I got my gear back in order.

I continued down to the basement, not feeling as confident as I did when I broke off from the others. Deciding to stick to range, I kept my sword sheathed, but kept my shield up and laser ready. Walking more cautiously, I searched the lower areas for muties. Despite us not having been down here earlier, I only found one. Killed him easily enough, he didn't even notice me, looking at something down the next corridor. Kind of anti-climactic, but I'll take it. I made another sweep through the area, I was sure there was more than one down here. Turns out I was right. In the corner of a room that didn't seem to have a purpose, I found three dead super mutants. All of them had their throats slit. No other mark on them, and still had all of their gear. I scratched my head, or at least tried to through the helmet, trying to figure it out. The only thing I came up with was that someone was here, and killed them. But their bodies didn't smell of decomposition, despite their normal foul smell, so they weren't dead long. Might've just missed the one who did it, whoever it was must've survived and left, as their corpse wasn't here. But why leave their gear, and why leave one alive? Guess that's a mystery that'll remain unsolved. Either way, this seemed like as good a place as any to drag that last mutie. As soon as I did that, I went back up to the entrance to wait for Kess, James, and Lee and her team.

1234567890

Super mutants. Disgusting creatures. No place for them in the world they were building. The Shinobi wasn't fast enough, however. The knight killed the last one before she could. Just as well, it had been looking in her direction, limiting her options.

"My Lord. The knight is at Project Purity. His companions have gone to Rivet City to require the old team."

"Maintain your position at Purity. I will instruct Eden to send his forces to take and hold the purifier. Ensure that the knight does not interfere with the Enclave, but do not engage the pawns. Let our own pawns deal with them."

"As you wish, my Lord. You still wish the knight to survive?"

"Yes, he plays a very important part in my plans."

"And what of the girl, my Lord?"

"She will perish when the time is right. Take no action against her until I tell you."

"Of course, my Lord."

**A/N: Well, Knight seems to have learned some of his limits, but what is Shinobi up to?**


	14. Complications

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 14: Complications

**A/N: Right then, the showdown you've all been waiting for.**

**tedsini: Thanks for the advice and compliments.**

**cally777: As useful as drugs may be in the game, it's no longer a game for Knight. It's real life. Not so easy to kick an addiction.**

**I also made some changes to the ending of this chapter. I really didn't like how I did it after thinking about it for a while.**

**1234567890**

So far things had gone as well as could be hoped for. James, Li, Kess, and the others had been working on restoring Purity while I kept guard. Most of the others were curious as to what I was guarding from. I blew their questions aside with a 'better safe than sorry' approach. A few of them were more suspicious than curious, but who can blame them, I'm an unknown entity. Robby hooked up my Pip-Boy to the intercom so I could be kept in the loop, and warn the team when the Enclave showed up. All in all, everything was going as planned, which usually meant that something was about to go wrong.

"Hey Knight? Could you give me a hand over here?" Kess? From outside? It sounded like she was just around the corner, but what was she doing there?

"Sure. On my way." As I came up to the corner, I voiced my question. "What exactly are you doing over…?" And she was nowhere to be found.

"I'm over here." Now she was just behind the other corner.

"Kess? What's going on? This isn't the time to be…" Not here either. "Kess?"

"She won't be joining us, I'm afraid." Not Kess. I turned, shield raised, laser at the ready, and I didn't like what I saw. She was in what looked like a modified Chinese stealth suit. Black colored, with the bright orange visor a dull grey, and cut down to just in front of the eyes. Above the visor was a metal head band with a symbol that looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. On her back was a katana, a fine weapon, but not one that I remembered being in Fallout 3.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, force in my voice. Not anger, but close.

"I am the Shinobi, just as you are the knight. You will not interfere with the Enclave forces." Cold, calculating, leaving no room for arguments, and a hint of an oriental accent.

"So Eden has himself a new stooge." I said, drawing my sword. "You're not getting Purity." No room for argument there either.

"Eden can't even command the loyalty his own men. He'll never have mine." She made no move to draw her own sword. "As to who gets Purity, that will not be decided by you. You are playing with forces beyond your control."

"I've beaten the odds before. This'll be no different."

"That, is where you are wrong." She reached for her sword as she mocked me. I took the opportunity to charge at her while she was doing so. That's when the impossible happened. She jumped straight over me, landed behind me, and clocked me in the forehead with the pommel* of her sword when I turned around. The force of her blow, combined with my surprise, sent me to the ground. No damage, beyond my pride, but before I could get up or roll out of the way, the 'shinobi' had her foot planted on my chest and sword at my throat. Crap. Not really able to do anything without getting skewered, I waited for her to make the next move. She must've wanted me alive, she had enough chances to kill me, but didn't.

"So, now what?" Cut me some slack, I had a blade on my neck.

"Now, you stay where you are. Once the Enclave is finished, you may go."

"Just like that?" Come on Knight, think.

"You are not the objective. Project Purity is." I heard Vertabirds landing in the background. I had to finish this and warn the others!

"Uh, huh. And the reason I'm still alive?"

"Is not a concern of yours."

"Considering it's my life, I'd say it is." That's it Knight, piss of the psycho with a sword. Brilliant plan.

"Your role in His plan will be made clear soon enough." His?

"And just who is 'He?'"

"None of your concern!" And now she's mad. Risking that her anger distracted her enough, I turned as fast as I could, pushing her sword out of the way with my shield. I then rolled out of the way and stood up facing her with in a ready stance. When you consider that that actually worked, I must've gotten to her worse than she would've liked. She caught on quick enough, though, facing me in her own ready stance.

"You had the element of surprise last time. You won't be so lucky now." I said, trying to work out a way to beat her.

"Only a fool relies on luck. And I am no fool."

"Could've fooled me." I guess that taunt worked, 'cause she charged me. I kneeled at the last moment and used my shield to push her over me, then pressed my advantage and pinned her against the wall of the memorial, my sword on her throat.

"Drop the blade." I commanded. Surprisingly, she did as I said. I kicked the sword away from us.

"What will you do now?" She asked. Like she was expecting her death, and was unafraid.

"That's for me to know," I hit her temple with my own pommel, knocking her out.** "And you to wake up to." Somehow, I knew I was going to regret letting her live, but right then, I had bigger fish to fry.

I ran as fast as I could back to the entrance. When I turned the last corner, I saw two Enclave soldiers and one officer guarding the entrance. I rammed the first soldier before they were able to bring weapons to bear, sliding my sword into his left shoulder joint. Tossing him aside, I raised my shield to meet the laser blasts from the other soldier while I skewered the officer. Said officer hit me a few times, but didn't do anything thanks to my armor. I'll say this about the council, they make stuff to last. The last soldier, seeing the futility of shooting me, charged me with his shoulder. Without time to react, and knowing he couldn't do any damage any way, I took the hit, and then relieved his neck of his head with my sword. I headed into Purity to see if I was in time to save James. I prayed to God that I was. On the way, Robby gave me an update.

"Sir, Kess has dealt with the few unsavory types down below. She should be with us shortly. All remaining brutes are in the main chamber of the Purifier, along with Dr. Mason and one of the assistants Dr. Li brought with her." Fuck, fuck, FUCK. I quickened my pace to reach the rotunda. Made it there just in time to see the colonel shoot the assistant. Kess and Li were already there. I sheathed my sword and hit the glass with all of my powered might. Only managed to crack it, but still.

"Hey, Bimbo!" I yelled, getting the attention of the colonel. Before he or I could say anything else, though, James did the one thing I had prayed he wouldn't. He irradiated the purifier, killing everyone in it.

"DAD!" Kess yelled. I knew he was dead, or soon would be. Damn it! I wasn't fast enough!

"Run. Run!" James said with his dying breath. I had to drag Kess away from the glass, can't say that I blame her. Once we were back in the main building, I turned to Li.

"Get everyone into the escape tunnel, well meet you there."

"How do you…" Li began, before I cut her off.

"There's no time to explain! I'll tell you later, just go!" The Enclave were sure to have more troops on the way, especially if things here have changed for their advantage. As Li left, I turned to check on Kess, she wasn't looking very good. Arms crossed over her chest, leaning back and forth.

"Kess…" I began.

"You said you'd change this. You said you'd save him." Kess interrupted, quietly.

"I know. I did everything I could, and I still failed." I let out a short laugh. "You know, back home I always said everything happens for a reason, yet I'm arrogant enough to try and change them. Shows you what I know."

"Where were you?" She asked, looking at me, showing me the tears in her eyes.

"Someone that shouldn't be here held me up. I got here as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry. Kess, I know you're still hurting, but we need to get everyone else to safety, or your fathers dream might die with him."

"You're right, I'm O.K. I can hold it together." She took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "Right, let's go."

When we got into the tunnels, Kess stepped up as a leader.

"Knight, take point and pass out fire arms to the others as you come across them." Li wasn't thrilled with that idea.

"You expect us to fight? We're scientists, not soldiers." Li said.

"I know that." Kess responded, before I could. "But if anyone gets past Knight, or hits us from a side passage, I don't want you defenseless. Knight and I will deal with as many as possible, but neither of us are perfect."

"Just stay calm, stay together, and let us do the heavy lifting and you should be fine." I added. The trip through the tunnel was straight forward enough. The team didn't have to use any of the weapons I handed them, but most seemed more confident once they had them, and Li got the stim packs she needed, I had plenty to spare, unbreakable armor and all. When we got to the Citadel, Li did her thing at the intercom and got us in. That's when things got weird again. Elder Lyons walked right up to me, not Kess, after Li was finished talking to him. I thought he was going to ask about my armor, I was afraid he might want to take it. What he did say scared me even more.

"You are the one called Knight, correct?" Wait, what?

"Yes." I said, carefully. "How do you know me?"

"You may be their champion, but you're hardily the only person the Council of Five has sent to this world." Wait, what!

"You know about the Council of Five?" I asked.

"Yes. They have been quite helpful with dealing with the super mutant threat." He said. "You are welcome here for as long as you like, but I may have a favor to ask of you at a later time." Well, that didn't sound ominous at all.

"Just so you know, that council might call me their champion, but I have no loyalty to them outside of seeming to want the same thing they do."

"Quite understandable, considering what they did to you." Wait, WHAT!

"How do you…" I began.

"The rest of your questions will have to wait until later, I'm afraid. I have many things to attend to now that you are here."

And with that, we were all rushed off to a set of sleeping quarters that seemed to have been conveniently ready for us. Kess said she wanted to be left alone when I tried to talk to her, so I just laid down on a cot, and tried to get some sleep. With all the curve balls thrown at me today, however, that was easier said than done.

1234567890

It was dark when the Shinobi regained consciousness. After speaking with the Enclave captain, highest surviving officer, ensuring that the purifier was secure, she left the memorial, heading to her next assignment.

"The purifier is yours, my Lord."

"You let him get the better of you, shinobi." He knows. He always knows.

"Yes, my Lord. I let him. It will lull him into a false sense of confidence the next time we fight. It will be to my advantage when you want the knight removed from the playing field."

"Plot and scheme all you want, but remember my policy on failure." Death.

"By your command, my Lord."

1234567890

**A/N: Well that sucks.**

*** The bottom of a sword. Very hard.**

**** The Shinobi has light armor, and Knight has reinforced strength, not a difficult stretch.**

**Just a FYI for anyone who might get confused.**


	15. Explanations

Knight in Power Armor

Chapter 15: Explanations

**A/N: A special thanks to Denninator1211 for being the bata this chapter.**

**This chapter is a bit longer due to the extensive explanations in it, hence the chapters name. There is action in it, so don't worry.**

**1234567890**

That night I found myself back in front of the 'Council of Five.' Oh, joy.

"I am getting sick and tired of being yanked around by you people!" I yelled, weeks of frustration finally finding a target. "You put me in a game that I know, change the story line on me, and expect me to do the impossible without knowing what's right or wrong!"

"Knight," The middle council man (?) said. "We know you are upset-"

"Upset?" I interrupted. "Upset would be the understatement of the century! I'm outright furious!"

"With good reason." The councilor continued. "We did not realize that the renegade had agents in that world. We do now, and will be taking appropriate steps."

"What steps?" I asked. "And what's this about a renegade?"

"Our plans will be accelerated and one of our agents will assist you." The councilor said.

"What agent! What plans!" I said. "I'm getting seriously pissed off at you keeping me in the dark! I want some ans-" And I woke up.

I almost let out a cry of frustration, but I didn't want to explain everything to anyone who asked. I left to see Elder Lyons, see if he would be more forthcoming with answers, especially since he couldn't make me go poof and vanish. I found him in the courtyard, seemingly waiting for me.

"Ah, Knight." He said when he saw me walking up to him. "I was hoping to talk to you while Kess was still sleeping."

"First," I said, making my 'request'. "I want to know everything you do about the council." Demanding, but after everything I'd been through, I was overdue an emotional outburst.

"As you wish." Lyons said, calmly, as if he was expecting my outburst. Given how much he probably knows, he most likely was expecting it. "You are familiar with the alternate reality theory, yes?" I didn't like where that was going.

"I am." I answered.

"The alternate realities, dimensions, realms, or any of the other numerous names for them, are collectively known as the multiverse." Lyons began. I settled myself for what was undoubtedly a lengthy monologue; you know how old people can get. "The Council of Five is the ruling body for most of the multiverse. To maintain distance from any one universe, a new world was constructed."

"Wait, they constructed a universe!" I said.

"In a sense." Lyons continued. "It was built using technology beyond the wildest dreams of anyone I know. This other world was called Nexus as it was a central point for all of the multiverse.

The council primarily acts through agents, but if a situation becomes too violent, they will call on their military force, the Nexus Militia."

"Just Militia?" I asked. "No Army, Air Force, Navy, or what not?"

"No." Lyons answered. "Just Militia. It generally isn't large enough to be separated into branches. And to answer your next question, it makes up for numbers by having the best technology, training, equipment, and tactics in the multiverse. They also make extensive use of self-aware A.I.s known as S.A.A.L. units, pronounced Saul.

"In matters of importance, one of the Council's agents, or a member of the militia, will be named Champion." Lyons said. "Though I am unsure how one is chosen."

"Then how do you know I am the 'Champion?'" I asked.

"The Council's representative told me." Lyons said, as if it were obvious."

"Wait, representative? Here?" I asked.

"Indeed. Here she comes now, actually." Lyons said, pointing behind me. I turned to see a helmetless black female in T-45d power armor.

"Star Paladin Cross." I said. Well, more whispered, but you get the idea.

"Surprised to see me, Knight?" Cross asked, amusement clear in her eyes.

"To see you, no." I said. "To hear that you're a Council agent, yes. You have a history here. Hell, you were born in this world. How did you, of all people, wind up as an agent?" Cross lost the amused look in her eyes as I asked my question.

"A long and involved story that I don't feel like sharing." She said. "I am, as you said, a native of this world. Most Council agents work in the world the come from. It keeps them from making cultural mistakes."

"That explains the agents, but what about champions?" I asked. "I never heard of any of this before I got here." Cross thought for a moment before answering my question.

"The Council choses the champion at their discretion." Cross explained. "Few outside the Council really understand what they look for. In any case, you are the Champion, and it is my job to help you succeed in your mission."

"Okay, but they haven't exactly given me a 'mission,' nor do I think I would follow it if they did." I said, making it clear where I stood with the Council. She seemed surprised, but before she could say anything about it, Lyons spoke up.

"Knight has been given a lot of information in a short time, perhaps a more physical activity will help keep his, what was that saying, brain from frying? Maybe a sparring match?"

"A sparring match." I said, cupping the chin of my helmet in thought. "You armor is made with council tech as well I presume?"

"It is." Cross confirmed, looking over my own armor. "While not quite as impressive as your T-51b style, it still handles anything the wasteland throws at it."

"Sounds good to me then." I said, rolling my shoulders. "It's been a while since I've had any training that didn't involve probable death."

After a quick relocation to the Brotherhood's melee training area, we were ready to fight, me with my sword and shield, she with her hammer. I moved first, dashing in for a downward diagonal cut from her left. She blocked it with the handle of her hammer, then swung it into my readied shield. That hammer may have been mostly weight to throw around, but it definitely wasn't only weight. Her somewhat simple and underpowered blow had enough force to send me reeling off to the side, causing me to tuck and roll to my left to avoid a powerful downward swing that probably would've knocked me out at the very least, despite my 'super' armor.

After regaining my balance, and setting us back on even footing, I took a more cautious stance.

We circled around each other for a few seconds before we both went in for another fray. Halfway there, however, I heard something that made me stop short.

"KNIIIGHT!"

In the process of stopping I almost tripped over something and had to flail my arms in a way that would've been right at home in any number of anime. Cross either didn't register that I was stopping, didn't care that I was, or couldn't stop the hammer blow from connecting with my head. I was flung to the right and rolled a few times before I finally stopped. Right when I regained my senses, Kess was standing right above me, looking very pissed off. She reached down, grabbed the front of my armor, and slammed me back down onto the ground.

"They have a giant robot down there!" She said, slamming into the ground again. "You knew they had a giant robot down there!" And again. "Why didn't you tell me they had a giant robot down there!"

"I-I didn't know you liked giant robots?" I asked, hesitantly.

"As impressive as he is, Liberty Prime is still far from operational." Cross said, walking over with a smirk on her face.

Kess looked up at Cross, seeing her for the first time. "And who are you?" Kess asked, letting go of me and standing up.

"I am Star Paladin Cross, a friend of your fathers." Cross said. "I am sorry to learn of his passing, but I intend to help fulfill his dream. With your permission, I'd like to accompany you on your journey."

"All well and good, but where do we go from here?" Kess asked, hands on her hips. "I mean, we know that the Enclave is behind the attack, but not where they're hiding."

"Raven Rock." I said, getting to my feet. "The Enclave base is at Raven Rock." Kess turned to me with a look of alarm.

"Are you sure you should be-" She began, before Cross cut her off.

"Elder Lyons and I both know where Knight is from." Cross said, earning a shocked look from Kess. "In fact, I am an agent of the Council, another reason I would like to join you."

Kess leaned over and whispered in my ear, or rather she tried to as I still had my helmet on.

"If she's with that Council do you really think we can trust her?" She said.

"Where we're going, we'll need all the help we can get." I whispered back. I turned back to the Star Paladin. "Cross, I have no problem with you coming with us. If it's OK with Kess, you're free to tag along."

"I'll need to talk to her before I decide anything." Kess said to me.

"Please do." I replied. "It'll give you a chance to learn more about what James did up here. I'll be waiting by the exit when you're done."

Standing there waiting for them was the first time in a while that I had alone to just think. I thought of home, of how I had taken it for granted. My thoughts drifted from 'why me,' to what I'd say to the Council when I finally met them face to face, to my friends and comrades in arms, and anything in between. I was shaken form my thoughts when Kess and Cross walked up to me.

"So," Kess asked. "Which way is Raven Rock?"

"We're not going to Raven Rock." I said as we started out. "Attacking the Enclaves main base is suicidal, especially if it's just us."

"Then where are we going?" Kess asked, confused.

"We're going to get what James needed to complete Project Purity." I answered.

"The G.E.C.K." Cross said nodding.

"Yes, Vault 87 is the only place in the Capital Wasteland that has one." I said, beginning another of my explanations. "The main entrance is heavily irradiated, and even if it wasn't, the main door is jammed shut. Therefore, we have to get in though Little Lamplight Caverns. That, however, leads us into another problem."

"What problem?" Cross asked. "From our reports, Little Lamplight is inhabited by kids. That shouldn't be a problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kess demanded.

"It means that we can use intimidation or, if necessary, force without much fear of resistance." Cross replied.

"Why you-!" Kess began before I cut her off by stepping in front of Cross.

"You weren't this cold in the game." I said to Cross. "But then, this isn't the game. The children have done no wrong, so we will do them no wrong. No intimidation, no force."

"Council procedures are-" Cross began.

"I am not part of your fucking Council!" I interrupted, almost at a growl, grabbing the front of her armor as I did. "I am my own man, and I will do as I see fit! And if you don't like it, you can run back to your precious Council and tell them where I said they can shove it!" I shoved her away from me with enough force to send her to the ground and turned to walk away.

"So that's it?" Cross said from the ground. "You're just some wandering ronin? Answerable to no one? Then what is it you fight for!" I stand facing away from her for a moment before turning and answering.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth, always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is my oath." I turned away and continued walking to Big Town.

1234567890

The Shinobi stepped off the transport that had taken her to Point Lookout. She was glad to see that the vehicle was almost complete. The locals had given her Lord's forces a small amount of trouble, before they were all wiped out or enslaved. Now the weapon was mounted beautifully on the vehicle and ready to destroy the only organized force not under their control. It would be a great day for her Lord.

**1234567890**

**A/N: I've been waiting 15 chapters to use that oath. Glad to finally have it.**


End file.
